


Working Holiday

by morrezela



Series: Cupid's Pet [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Demigods, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Dirty Valentine" and "Poor Pet":  Jared has been worrying about his pet ever since he got Jensen home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives and hope that they make many, many more movies and TV Shows. May I never set eyes on either of them, and may they continue in their marital bliss. (For this fic in particular, I remind you that I certainly don't see either actor this way in real life.)  
> Ain’t a drop of this that is real.  
> Warnings: This is NOT my normal type fic, so please read the warnings:
> 
> Mentions of bare backing, implied mind control, abduction, marking/tattooing, collaring, D/s, Pet type scenario, dub-con bordering on non-con in a weird, biology inspired way, mythological incest, stubble licking, notnecessarilygood!Jared, and dirty talk with a side of mystical happenings and modified body functions. AKA complete and utter kink without much reality or redeeming value beyond, well, smut.
> 
> A/N: This is a sequel to Dirty Valentine and Poor Pet. Reading those first is recommended. A few people wanted to see a bit more closure to the second act.
> 
> I had other things that I should’ve been working on. But I wrote finished writing this because of the season eight gag reel that leaked. I had a scene of Jared carrying Jensen, and well…
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“Did you miss me?” The words are soft, but the emotion behind them isn’t. Jared doesn’t know what to make of it. Since he reclaimed his pet, Jensen has been rather clingy. He refuses to leave their bed chambers unless Jared is with him. He pouts if Jared tries to go somewhere without him. He has developed a nervous tic where he touches his collar every few minutes.  
  
Worse than all of that, Jensen has been ever so obedient. That isn’t the pet that Jared knows. Jensen is willful and spirited to the point of contrary stubbornness. Meek isn’t a character trait that Jared would ascribe to him.  
  
The trip to the beach that they are taking is pure business. Jared has couples to arrange. Humans manage to get themselves into atrociously incompatible sex if left to their own devices.  
  
But the sun and the surf seem to have worked their magic on Jensen’s tongue. It is unexpected and a tad inconvenient. Jared had been preparing to load his bow and make a few matches. Still, he cannot allow the opportunity to pass him by. He doesn’t think that Jensen will broach the topic of his running away again if he shushes his pet.  
  
“I did,” he answers Jensen’s question simply.  
  
Jensen looks both relieved and stricken by the words. He licks his lips and appears nervous. “You… Never mind,” he mumbles into his chest, suddenly fascinated by the way his swim trunks are clinging to his package. Jared is tempted to be distracted be the sight as well, but he restrains himself.  
  
“I what?’ Jared prompts gently.  
  
“I don’t understand why I was punished,” Jensen says. It is the defeated tone of his voice that keeps Jared from getting angry. He hasn’t so much as reprimanded his pet for leaving. Insinuating punishment is insulting.  
  
Then again, it is clear that Jensen hasn’t been himself lately. He has been so terribly compliant that Jared has entertained the thought that he had been brought his pet’s doppelganger. There is something wrong with Jensen. Whatever sentiment he is trying to express is tied to his odd behavior; Jared can feel it.  
  
To reassure both of them, Jared curls his fingers around Jensen’s collar, tugging it tight against his throat in a display of ownership and dominance. Jensen lets out a tiny moan. His bulge thickens in his shorts, but there is no resistance, no tease to accompany the arousal. There is nothing to tame, and that makes the worry inside of Jared grow from a mouse into a beast.  
  
“You weren’t punished,” Jared finally answers as he releases his grip on the collar.  
  
“Oh,” Jensen sounds hurt, “I see.”  
  
Jared is glad that one of them does because he most certainly does not. Jensen reaches up to his collar and plays with it a bit, fingers running over the span of leather that Jared had just been holding. “Was she _that_ good?” he mouths more than asks. It isn’t a question - that much Jared knows. There isn’t enough courage or intent behind the words to make them into a true query.  
  
“Who?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen’s gaze locks onto his almost instantly. “Master?”  
  
“Who and good at what?” Jared demands. To his surprise, tears come into Jensen’s eyes. His pet is not one for crying if Jared becomes terse with him. If anything, Jensen is likely to scowl and avoid any attempts Jared makes to gain access to his tight, welcoming entrance.  
  
“Please don’t make me say it,” Jensen pleads. “I don’t like thinking about it. I’ve been good, so good lately. Don’t play this game with me.”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared shakes his head at a loss for how to proceed. “Come up here,” he settles on saying, gesturing at his legs.  
  
The lounge chair creaks under Jensen’s additional weight, but it is the only sound of protest issued. His pet voices no displeasure even though he does not enjoy public displays such as straddling his master’s lap while half naked.  
  
“Now then,” Jared says as he reaches between his pet’s splayed thighs to stroke over his genitals, “what has my poor pet so upset?”  
  
Jensen whimpers and squirms under Jared’s touch. For the first time, his eyes dart out over the beach, looking for any who might be watching. His hips shift away from Jared’s hand instead of against it.  
  
“Master, don’t!” Jensen blurts out when Jared begins to slide his fingers under the thin spandex that is separating him from what is his. Almost instantly, Jensen’s whole body freezes, form tensing under Jared’s palms. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, eyes refusing to meet Jared’s. “I’ll be good. Don’t send me away again.”  
  
Jared can’t help the frown that settles over his face at Jensen’s words. The out of character apology was bad enough, but Jensen’s worry is disturbing.  
  
“Send you away again?” Jared repeats  
  
Jensen swallows and hangs his head even lower. “I… I’m sorry,” he says again. It isn’t particularly helpful to hear, but Jared holds firm reign on his temper. Scaring this broken version of his pet isn’t going to help matters.  
  
“Jensen,” he says, smoothing his hands down over Jensen’s bare back, “what are you sorry for?”  
  
“I know you don’t like, don’t like it,” Jensen stutters. “I try hard not to. I’ve been good.”  
  
Jared is more confused than he was before, but Jensen can’t see it because his gaze is fixed on Jared’s navel, and his bellybutton isn’t as expressive as his face.  
  
“What don’t I like?” Jared asks.  
  
“When I talk about when I was away,” Jensen says carefully, too carefully for Jared’s liking.  
  
“When you ran away?” Jared clarifies. Jensen flinches at his words, but ever so slightly nods his head.  
  
Jared runs his hands back up Jensen’s back so that he can rub over the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, where he’d had Jensen’s ownership chip placed. “You know that I’m not angry about that. I was worried. Pets aren’t meant to live in such horrible conditions.”  
  
“But _you_ sent me away,” Jensen says bitterly.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Jensen’s eyes finally return to Jared’s. The look in them is angry. “You did. You wanted that other pet, and you sent me away. You even took my collar, and it was _mine_. And I was alone, and you… You make me say it was my fault, but you were the one who…”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared shushes his pet by placing his fingers over Jensen’s mouth. He ignores the curious stares coming their way.  
  
Jensen frowns at him. It is an oddly welcome sight after weeks and weeks of placidity. There is obedience and then there is passiveness. Jensen has never been passive.  
  
“I did not send you away,” he tells his pet.  
  
Jensen snorts. “Whatever you say, Master.” There is derision in his tone.  
  
“I am not trying to play mind games with you,” Jared tells him. His gut is starting to sink with the realization that Jensen does not believe him. If Jensen truly thinks that Jared sent him away, Jared has bigger issues than fixing up a few beach bunnies with their surfing soulmates.  
  
With barely any effort on his part, Jared swings his legs over the side of the lounge chair and stands, hefting Jensen up with him. Jensen’s legs automatically curl around his hips. There are a few murmurs from their fellow beach goers as Jared walks back towards the hotel that they’re staying at. Beachside accommodations aren’t cheap, but Jared doesn’t exactly have to worry about money. Being a cupid has its perks.  
  
The staff doesn’t even blink at him as he walks through the hallways with Jensen curled around him. They know him and his family well even if they don’t realize the true reason that his name carries so much power behind it. They are paid well to keep their mouths shut.  
  
“Now then,” Jared says as he deposits Jensen on the large bed dominating the sleeping area of his rented suite, “I believe we need to discuss this misconception you have.”  
  
Jensen glowers at him. “You can keep telling me that I ran away, but that won’t make it true. You had a change of heart, so be it. That doesn’t make me being sent away my choice.”  
  
It is a relief to see defiance sparking in his pet. Jensen has always been wild; he always will be. No matter how domesticated that he has become, he is no house pet. His willfulness makes Jared stronger. He needs to dominate and subdue his pet not break him.  
  
 “Jensen, I was away on business when you left.”  
  
“Yes, fucking that other pet,”’ Jensen spits out. The accusation stings. “What? Did you break her? Couldn’t she take your overly large cock? Were you too rough with her?”  
  
Jared takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “What other pet?”  
  
“How should I know her name? It isn’t like your dear friend Chad was giving out much information when he was ditching me in an alley, unwanted, not even good enough to be said goodbye to properly or, or put down. Now I’m just, just second best. Sloppy and used and, and…” Jensen turns his face away. He isn’t crying, but the clench of his fists in the comforter is enough to let Jared know that he is close to either weeping or punching something. Jared knows exactly who his target would be if he chose the latter.  
  
Jared would normally call that sort of behavior into check, but his own rage is boiling. Jensen might not have given him all the details in a neat, chronological fashion, but he has given enough. Thoughts of Chad’s many arguments against wild pets flash through Jared’s brain along with the blatant jealousy that Chad had exhibited when Jared’s powers increased once he had tamed Jensen.  
  
Beyond that, the sheer force of Chad’s arguments that Jensen needed to be sent to corrective schooling upon his return had been shocking. At the time Jared had seen them as some sort of worry. He had been touched by his friend’s concern. Chad will have to be dealt with – violently if Jared has anything to say about it.  
  
But Chad is on the other side of the globe at the moment. He is working his particular brand of cupid magic on some college students, and Jared has a very distraught pet on his hands. Vengeance is better once mulled over carefully.  
  
“Jensen,” he whispers, voice controlled and even, “I never sent you away. But I do think that I might need to do something terrible to Chad, hmm?”  
  
His words might not be perfect, but they do get Jensen to look at him. The look is wary.  
  
“You’re saying that Chad wronged you?” Jensen’s tone is suspicious, but under that is a desperate sort of pleading in his eyes. He wants to believe Jared.  
  
“I’m saying,” Jared corrects as he crawls onto the bed, “that I have a pet that needs some attention from his master.”  
  
Jensen cocks an eyebrow at that like he cannot believe that Jared is suggesting sex is the answer to his woes. It warms Jared’s hear to see that sort of spunk back in his pet. He pushes Jensen flat on his back for his insolence, even if it makes him smile.  
  
“You were being far too compliant as of late,” he says as he covers Jensen’s body with his own.  
  
Jensen grunts and shoves at Jared’s shoulders. “Get off me.”  
  
“Don’t you mean, ‘Get off _on_ me?’” Jared asks, rolling his hips against Jensen’s, the spandex of both their swimsuits catching and stretching against each other.  
  
“No,” Jensen says simply as he twists out of Jared’s grip in a maneuver he hasn’t used before. He stops just shy of leaving the bed, perching awkwardly on the edge of it. Jensen must see Jared’s surprise because he says, “You learn a lot when you live and work in the kind of place I was at.”  
  
“You said you were untouched,” Jared reminds his pet. “Was that a lie?” The thought that Jensen might have hidden such a thing settles uneasily across Jared’s shoulders. It seems more possible now than it did an hour ago. If Jensen thought himself unwanted, he would do and say anything to stay with his master. It was the way with pets once they were bonded to their cupids. If he thought that being forced into something unsavory would lose him his place, he would not hesitate to tell Jared falsehoods about it.  
  
“I did not lie,” Jensen whispers, flush rising on his cheekbones. “I, I tried though. With others,” he admits. “I couldn’t give away what was yours. I needed you.”  
  
Jared nods. He can forgive his pet for that easily. Jensen thought himself thrown away. Seeking comfort is a very human thing to do, and pets are mostly human. “And those who tried to take you by force?” he asks roughly.  
  
Jensen tilted his chin up in stubbornness. “I am not weak except for you.”  
  
“You are not weak at all,” Jared corrects. “I am your master,” he reminds Jensen. “If any had succeeded, I would find them and hurt them thrice over for you. You were meant to be mine, and your body knew it. Knows it still.”  
  
“Does yours?” Jensen challenges.  
  
Jared smiles slowly at that. “I chose you, remember? I was presented with many; you were the one I chose to take. My pretty, pretty Jensen is the one I put my crest on and marked as my own.”  
  
Goosebumps appear on Jensen’s arms at Jared’s words, but his pet’s face doesn’t betray what his body is feeling. Jared would wager money on the fact that Jensen’s hole is already slicking itself, his cock thickening. But he will not give into his body’s demands easily.  
  
“I cherish you above all others. You are mine and mine alone,” Jared growls softly.  
  
Jensen swallows hard, but he still does not move from his spot and return to Jared’s embrace. “Are you mine?” he demands roughly.  
  
Pets do not own the master. But Jensen isn’t asking about ownership; he is asking about fidelity. He is seeking reassurance that he will not be replaced with some newer, prettier pet. As if there could be a more perfect specimen for Jared to claim.  
  
“I am your master,” Jared answers him. “We do not take multiple pets to our beds. It is not the way. Your absence hurt me greatly. I pined for you to be under me, slaking my lusts, taking me inside your body as only you can. I must be sated, Jensen. We do not relinquish our claims on our pets once they are made.”  
  
“I have heard otherwise,” Jensen counters.  
  
“Fools!” Jared spits. “Their powers suffer for it. They force pets to breed with each other to domesticate them, and it takes away what makes taming one so good for us. They fuck different pets chasing some thrill and ruin their proper masterly bond. I did not choose you to warm my bed lightly. I will not have another pet in it to ruin what has been made.”  
  
Jensen’s lips twitch into a tiny smile at Jared’s words. “So you are mine.”  
  
Jared scowls. “I am the master.”  
  
“You do not know much about pet ownership then,” Jensen says as he crawls back to the middle of the bed. He sways his hips more than he needs to as he does it.  
  
Jared can feel his erection swell at the tempting sight, and he does not bother to quell it. He humps against the soft surface of the bed with obvious motion. Jensen notices like the good pet he is.  
  
“Always eager to ease Master’s needs, hmmm?” Jared teases as he rises to his knees, showing off the wood that his swimwear can barely contain.  
  
Jensen doesn’t answer with words. Instead he reclines on the bed then tilts his hips up off the mattress so that he can pull his tight shorts off. They land on the hotel room floor with a wet plop even though he hadn’t yet been in the water that day. His slickness is already leaking down his thighs, and his cock is red and firm against his belly.  
  
He splays his thighs welcomingly as Jared moves to settle between them. “So, so eager,” Jared says as he leans in to take a kiss.  
  
Jensen’s mouth is generous and soft. His tongue strokes gently over Jared’s as it plunges inside, but he lets Jared lead the dance. Jared rewards his pet’s submission by sneaking a hand between their bellies and sliding it down to Jensen’s crotch. He bypasses Jensen’s cock. Its needs are obvious, but the full, firm balls dangling from it are far more fun to play with.  
  
Jensen breaks their kiss to whimper as Jared begins to roll the firm sack in his hand. The underside of it is slick from Jensen’s own wetness. It helps ease the tug of Jensen’s pubic hair against Jared’s fingers.  
  
“Feels good?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen grunts and nods against Jared’s throat. He presses tiny, butterfly kisses against Jared’s Adam’s apple. They’re tiny gestures of affection, and Jared treasures them. They are worthy of reward, so he squeezes and tugs on Jensen’s ball sack just the way his pet likes. The warm flow of come between them is good and right.  
  
Jensen slumps a bit as relaxation hits his muscles in the wake of his orgasm, so Jared takes his own swimwear off. His cock waves proudly in the air for a moment before he presses it down against Jensen’s stomach, rutting through the warm, white release his pet just gifted him with.  
  
Jensen brackets his thighs over Jared’s hips, but they lack the strength they had moments before. Still, Jared appreciates the effort. Jensen’s body has adjusted marvelously to being a fully claimed pet, but it still becomes lethargic in the wake of an orgasm. Jared wonders if it is because the half-awake state has become oddly endearing to him, so his pet’s physiology does not feel the need to make any changes.  
  
Once his cock is slicked in his pet’s release, Jared shifts down pulling Jensen’s legs up around his waist so that his ass is at a better angle for penetration. The small muscle of Jensen’s hole is tight when Jared first presses against it, but it eases after a second of pressure, accepting the thick girth of him greedily. Jared doesn’t bother holding back his grunts of pleasure as he starts fucking in and out roughly. His pet has more than adapted to handle his size and needs. He doesn’t need to worry about soothing him.  
  
Quickly enough, Jensen’s round ass is humping back against Jared’s intruding cock. His thighs tighten around his master as his muscles shake off their orgasmic lassitude. Jared rewards him with a nip to his bared neck, stinging the soft flesh that is exposed right above Jensen’s collar.  
  
Jensen’s fingers find their way to grip Jared’s biceps. Their pressure is bruising, but Jared doesn’t chastise. The marks will be made from Jensen’s pleasure, not from his pain. Jensen’s cock is stiff again between them. His breaths are coming in fast pants, aroused from being roughly used for his master’s lusts.  
  
“Tighten for me,” Jared orders as he shoves in roughly. His pet’s channel clenches down hard around his dick, squeezing and massaging it with warm slickness. Jared lets out a moan as he rewards Jensen’s obedience with his release, pulsing inside of his pet with a larger than normal load.  
  
“I missed this,” he says as he adjusts his position so that more of him can rest on his pet’s body. He doesn’t pull out of Jensen’s channel. His cock is still half hard, and he might need to have another fuck before they’re done. It has been a while since Jensen has been himself.  
  
Jensen doesn’t try to urge Jared to slip out or move, but his hand does sneak between their stomachs to stroke at his own prick. Jared closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Jensen’s knuckles rubbing against his abdomen as he jerks himself off.  
  
He doesn’t even think about batting away Jensen’s hand and ordering him not to come. He knows that he is the reason for Jensen’s arousal. There is no need to police his every coming.  That and Jared rather enjoys the smell and feel of Jensen’s spunk on their skin. There is a reason that Jensen’s balls carry such heavy loads and swell with the weight of it.  
  
As a new gush of wetness spills between them, Jared licks over Jensen’s jaw line. The rough rasp of his whiskers against Jared’s tongue tickles. Jared’s cock jerks in renewed interest, starting to harden again. He gives a lazy thrust and feels both his and his pet’s bodies shiver, but his arousal is slow burning now.  
  
“You do not know the story of our pets,” Jared mumbles as he tongues over Jensen’s stubble again.  
  
“Now?” Jensen asks incredulously.  
  
Jared takes that response to mean that Jensen isn’t very good at focusing while being fucked. Too bad for him. He’ll have to adapt.  
  
“You have heard of Eros and his human love?” Jared asks with another slow roll of his hips.  
  
Jensen groans and shifts underneath him. “Yes,” he says.  
  
Jared does not know if that is an encouragement or an acknowledgment, so he stills the motion of his hips. He can take pity on his pet. Jensen is a fast adapter, but conversing during copulation can be difficult to learn.  
  
Jensen glares at him. “Her name was Psyche? Right? Not looking and all that jazz.”  
  
“Psyche,” Jared agrees, “the great temptation.”  
  
“Temptation? Really?” Jensen scoffs.  
  
Jared nips at him in retaliation for his sass. “For her, Eros forsook what was given to him. Her beauty caused him to ignore what was given to him.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Jensen admits.  
  
Jared rolls his hips again, and Jensen’s pretty eyes roll back in his head. It is a distracting sight, but Jared reigns in his desire to keep thrusting. “Anteros was Eros’s brother had been given to him long before Eros set eyes on the human woman and her beauty. Anteros was the god of requited love, avenger of love unrequited. Eros’s love was a conundrum for him. Psyche proved through her trials that the love of Eros had not been misplaced. Yet Eros had chosen her above his brother.”  
  
“Anteros could not curse such love, but he had to avenge himself. So he took his leaden arrows and tipped them in his own seed. Then he shot them into the hearts of fourteen humans, marking them as his own. When that was done, he stole a strand of Psyche’s hair and a feather from his brother’s wings, and he bound the power of their offspring to his. Their powers would only be strong if they were to catch and care for Anteros’s children.”  
  
“Pets,” Jensen guesses.  
  
Jared presses a kiss to his lips. “Such a smart pet,” he says.  
  
Jensen’s responding eye roll is less pleasing than his previous one. Jared lets it go in favor of continuing his history lesson.  
  
“Anteros had chosen the most willful and stubborn of young humans to become his own. His arrows made them beautiful, but their humanity made them difficult. So you can see how domesticate pets are not what we need.”  
  
“I know what you need,” Jensen whispers as he moves his hands to play with Jared’s nipples.  
  
Jared isn’t about to argue about that.


End file.
